


All I Wanted Was You

by carlostinthewoods7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Post-Marauders Era (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28947402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlostinthewoods7/pseuds/carlostinthewoods7
Summary: This book is about Sirius Black's "daughter," Aurora Celeste Black. This book will follow her throughout her life at Hogwarts and with her relationship with her father, which seems to be caught up with "The Boy Who Lived"**I do not support J.K. Rowling as a person nor do I support her actions and the things she has said**
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Kudos: 7





	1. Promises

_I could follow you to the beginning._

Nothing was normal about this place. Here walked many people who were wearing funny robes and had sticks in their hands. They were walking everywhere creating what they wanted by a flick of their sticks, whether it be a room to relax in or a whole playing field, or maybe just a chair. To most "normal people" this isn't normal. And that was right, these aren't normal people. They are witches and wizards. They live in a world hidden to muggles (non-magical people), but this place, is not on the land that we all share. 

Witches and wizards, or anyone with magical blood arrived at this place by train. Some people look shocked, some crying hysterically, others running up to loved ones they haven't seen in a while, no matter what they feel while getting off the train, they are always in awe of this place. Most but not all arrive by train, the exception would be a couple of people who come out of this room next to the train station. It is rare, but every once in a while, someone who seems to be paralyzed by shock walks out of this mysterious room. No one really knows what it is in this room, except for the people who walked out of it of course, but most don't like talking about it as it seemed to dig up a bad memory. 

Now at this point, one may be wondering where this place is, and how to get here. First of all, this person must have some sort of magical blood in them, active or not. Secondly, this person must be dead. 

_This is the afterlife of those with magical blood after all._

In the afterlife, everything seemed to have a tint of white along with an aura that glows white. With this heavenly-like white surrounding, every inch of this place comes a peaceful feeling all around. This peace has been carried in the afterlife for as long as all can remember. 

_Well, something that was remembered by everyone that came before the reunion of two brothers._

One, named James, with messy black hair and glasses who seemed to be arrogant to most at first, but once you meet him, he is one of the best people to be around. The other, named Sirius, with long wavy hair and a leather jacket on at all times. They aren't actually brothers, but best friends who met when they went to school together. The two caused trouble and pranks on all, no one was safe. Their targets range from the Great Merlin himself to the boy with greasy hair and a long nose who seemed to be the brothers' number one target. Sometimes they are accompanied by a woman with blonde hair, or maybe a boy who looked very similar to Sirius, but a few years later after they were reunited, a new member joined these pranksters. A red-haired boy who came up with genius inventions was always in their pranks. 

No matter who was in the prank alongside them, there was always a red-headed woman screaming after them, "SIRIUS AND JAMES! LEAVE THEM ALONE" Then, the two boys always responded in unison, "It's all in good fun Lily, what's the worst thing that can happen? The person is gonna die or something?" The scene after a prank always ended with the brothers on the floor laughing and Lily apologizing to the victim of their prank. 

There were many people who were there to experience the peace of the afterlife. But, there were many people who haven't. Over the past couple of years, there were many more people hopping off the train than usual. This was due to the fact that the Second Wizarding War had just ended. Many of those who lost their lives in the war are here. The most heartbreaking fact of it all was that the people who arrived in the afterlife during the war, are not all adults. Especially during the Battle of Hogwarts. The youngest they usually come in is around eleven or twelve, but there were still victims to the war who were younger than that. One of those being Aurora, who was only three. 

Aurora had beautiful dark brown eyes that were almost black. Her soft skin was pale, but it had a yellow undertone to it. Accompanied with her was her mother, who looked quite similar to the girl. Unfortunately, seeing a mother and daughter in the afterlife was nothing that turned the heads of people. However, something was going to prove that these two were different from the rest.

" _Everyone who arrived from the Veil and wants a second chance at life, please make your way to the room that you arrived by,"_ a booming voice said. Aurora was quite startled at the loud sound as it was nothing that hasn't experienced before. She looked up at her mother who didn't share the same shock as Aurora did. Instead, her mother was contemplating something. After a while of thinking, her mother picked Aurora up and started walking. 

"Mama, where are we going? Does this have to do something with the loud voice?" asked Aurora. After taking a deep breath, the mother responded, 

"Yes. You, my love, are one of those special people who fell through the Veil. Aurora, you are going to get another chance of living the life that you were stolen from." Everything was in a calm tone, but the last sentence was a bit unsure. Aurora didn't think much of it and began,

"Okay, but you are coming too right?" 

_"No."_ Her mother stated. Aurora's heart dropped. She had never had a moment in life, that she could think of, where Aurora wasn't with her mother. Aurora's mother explained, 

"Aurora, sweetie, only you fell through the Veil. I did not. I cannot go back with you." Aurora didn't care about the reason why. Her body filled with many negative emotions. Most of it being sadness and anger, that Aurora was left with only one other thing to do. 

_Cry._

Aurora began to throw a tantrum in her mother's arms, as her mother tried to calm her down. But, nothing quite seemed to calm the girl. Things became worse when Aurora recognized the train station where people arrive, knowing that right next to the train station was the room. 

She looked around, but couldn't see much due to the fact that the tears welling in her eyes. Aurora could make out the room where she arrived. Yet, something was different. There was a crowd gathering around the room. As the two approached the room, Aurora noticed that there were many people joining the crowd. However, there were three people leaving the crowd. One, a taller boy with red hair. The second being a woman with red hair as well, but Aurora could tell the two gingers were not related. The last being a man with messy hair, glasses, but his head down. When Aurora tried getting a better look at the man, her mother had entered the crowd trying to push through it, and the crowd eventually blocked her view. 

The curiosity of the three people who were walking away had calmed Aurora for a short while. But, once the curiosity faded, she went back to throwing the tantrum she was having. Aurora was trying to plead with her mother to let her stay with her in the afterlife when the loud booming voice came over again, 

_"This is the last call for those who had fallen through the Veil to go back and get a second chance. Those who want to use this opportunity for whatever reason, please make your way towards the room next to the arrival train station within the next minute."_ Once again, the voice startled Aurora, making her sobs and wails even louder than before. 

While going through the crowd, Aurora was able to hear people either complaining about her sobs or talking about how bad of a mother her Mom is for abandoning her child. Aurora agreed with the latter, this is not what Mamas do. Her mother promised Aurora that they will be with each other forever, and yet, here was her mother breaking that promise. 

Aurora's mother had reached the front of the crowd where the guard, who was pushing the curious crowd back to leave space for those returning to the mortal world, let her through. Aurora looked around and saw a couple of adults standing in the front. Her mother put her down next to a man with shoulder-length wavy hair, and a mustache. This man also looked like he was crying, Aurora wondered if his Mama abandoned him too. 

Aurora's thought process was interrupted by her mother, "Aurora, this is all for you, you barely got to live your life and you deserve that chance to live it. 

_Remember, Mama loves you_." 

"Doesn't quite seem like it seeing that you are leaving me by myself," thought Aurora. Her sobs and wails slowed into just tears rolling down her cheeks. Aurora got a tight hug from her mother and a kiss on the forehead when her mother stepped back. As her Mom did this, the crowd gasped and everyone shared a shocked look on their faces. Aurora was very confused by the shock in the crowd. They knew that her mother was abandoning her. Aurora was then distracted by a conversation that was happening between the long-haired man and her Mom. Something about taking care of her, and the man promising that he would. Aurora hoped that this man would be able to keep promises better than her mother. 

Once again, Aurora's thought process was cut off by the man. He picked her up and started to console her. She wasn't able to make sense of anything that the man was saying over her crying and sniffling. Although, Aurora was able to understand one thing,

"I know that your name is Aurora, so you deserve to know mine. My name is 

_Sirius Black"_


	2. Back From the Veil

Aurora held tight on to Sirius. She was clueless about what was happening, but the most that she understood was that she was going back, or at least that's what mother said before disappearing into the crowd. Aurora looked around the room and it was boring, the only thing in it was an arch made out of rock and seemed to have a transparent white fabric that covered the space underneath the arch. This fabric was rippling like the surface of water. Everything had the white glow as it did everywhere else, except for this rock arch. Aurora understood one more thing, that this rock arch, is the so-called Veil that everyone is talking about. 

The line formed for everyone to go back into the mortal world. Aurora and Sirius were in the back of the line and Aurora had seemed to calm down a bit knowing that she at least had someone who cared for her. At one point, Sirius put her down and just held her hand, or more like she held his finger. Aurora watched as many people eagerly went into the rock arch, and then they disappeared. This sight instilled fear into Aurora. She held tight onto Sirius' finger and tightened her grip when she felt him pull away. Before she knew it, Sirius was able to free himself from her grip. Aurora's eyes once again started to fill with tears as she knew what was going to happen next. _He was going to leave her._

"How about we play Snitch and Seeker? Alright? I'm the snitch and you are the seeker. Ready, Set, Go!" Sirius said before sprinting into the Veil, leaving Aurora behind. She watched as transparent white whisps surrounded the man, the whisps wrapped around him more and more until they started to fade away, but the man wasn't there anymore. All Aurora thought was, "First my mother leaves with this man, and now the man has left me too." Before she could dwell on this thought, she felt something pushing against her back that was forcing her to go closer and closer to where the man disappeared. This sent her into a state of panic and tears started to roll down her face and she went to try to resist this force. Aurora went to turn around towards the door of the room but the white whisps were wrapping around her and she felt like she was floating, and before she knew it, she was somewhere else. 

Aurora saw Sirius and immediately and ran up to him and jumped into his arms. Sirius caught her just in time and lifted her up and just held her in an embrace. This embrace calmed Aurora down knowing that she was safe again and that Sirius wasn't leaving her.

The tight embrace loosened and the two looked around the room. Aurora noticed how nothing had the white tint or glow that everything used to have. Then, something else became clear in her mind, this is the place that she was returning to. This room looked so dull in Aurora's mind that it bored her seeing that there wasn't much to look at other than rocks, a door, and groups of people hugging like how people would hug when they got off the train into the afterlife. Of course, Aurora didn't understand the whole afterlife thing yet. Another thing that Aurora noticed was that her clothes were suffocating her skin. She looked down and it was as if she was wearing baby clothes. It was quite uncomfortable, but Aurora figured this wasn't the time to say something.

Her head turned towards the man who was still scanning the room. The man looked as though he was still looking for something even though he scanned the room many times. It was evident to Aurora that whatever he was looking for, wasn't there. 

The man froze as it looked like he realized something. Aurora was confused as now the man was looking for nothing, but now he is like a statue? Aurora couldn't help but ask if he was okay, and Sirius' response concerned her even more.

"No, because the Seeker caught the Snitch!" After Sirius said this Aurora just stared. What is this whole Seeker and Snitch thing? She was now wishing that her Mama left her with someone else because he is a madman. 

"Do you even know how to play Snitch and Seeker?" Sirius asked. Aurora shook her head no. Sirius just nodded and started to just laugh at himself. Aurora noticed him shaking his head and laughing and started to feel a bit ashamed of herself for not knowing. She couldn't help but think that there was something seriously wrong with this man. Why was he making fun of her for something that she didn't know? That wasn't Aurora's fault. 

Sirius began, "How about...we get out of this place?" Aurora agreed. It was time to leave, she didn't fancy this room at all. Aurora also figured now was a good time to address her clothes situation. 

"Sirius? This is very...not good." Aurora stated while tugging at her tight shirt. Aurora watched as Sirius looked at what she was wearing with concern. Then, the man looked down at what he was wearing and froze once more. Aurora was getting a little annoyed with this man's strange behavior and tendency to freeze. She started shifting around in his arms which thankfully got his attention. He reached into this blazer and pulled out his wand. Before Aurora knew it, the clothes that she was wearing morphed into something that actually fit her. She gave Sirius a thank you as now she could finally breathe better. 

The man smiled back at her and began to make their way to the door. On the outside of the door led to this hallway with shiny bricks that surrounded the whole hallway. The shade of the bricks being the darkest of blacks. At the end of the hallway looked like a room filled with other smaller rooms with gates. 

Aurora was back on her feet as Sirius put her down. Just as the same as when Aurora was about to go through the Veil, she grabbed a hold of Sirius' finger. They made their way down the hallway when Sirius began to ask Aurora questions. Simple questions like her age, last name, and blood purity. Aurora was able to answer the first question, but couldn't remember the last two. She recalls her mother saying something about her last name and her blood purity, but doesn't remember what it was. Sirius started, 

"That's fine. I wouldn't have known the answer to those questions if I was your age. But, it doesn't matter anymore. You are now a Black. Aurora Black has a nice ring to it. Don't you think?" Aurora nodded in agreement but watched as Sirius began to drift into his own world in his mind. She figured to just let him do that as he did it many times during the short amount that they were together. 

Sirius and Aurora had reached the end of the hallway which was a circular room, but around the room had elevators. The two walked into the elevator straight ahead of them, and before the elevator took them up, Aurora saw a sign at the front of the hallway. She wasn't able to catch what it said and asked Sirius what was on it. Sirius responded, 

"Department of Mysteries." 

When the elevator stopped, it said _"Main floor of the Ministry of Magic."_ Aurora looked around and saw a huge room but was then blinded by a bright camera flash. She looked straight forward and saw a gate holding back thousands of people who were taking pictures and asking questions. From the bits and pieces of what Aurora was able to hear, she was able to understand that these people were here to get pictures of those who came through the Veil. All of this commotion overwhelmed Aurora so she turned her mind away to somewhere else and noticed a group of people who weren't behind the gate. 

One boy, who looked to be around her age with...blue hair? Then this boy was holding a woman's hand and this woman had orange hair? Next to the woman was a taller man with pale skin and light brown hair that was wearing a sweater. It also looked like this man had scratches on his face. Next to that man was a boy who looked quite familiar to Aurora, after a bit of thinking she realized that this boy looked just like a man she saw leaving the crowd surrounding the room that contained the Veil in the afterlife. Aurora was trying to register the interesting group of people standing in front of her but then she felt Sirius' finger slip from her hand. 

Aurora wasn't quite able to react like how she usually would to Sirius leaving her once more as he immediately went to go hug the boy with the glasses. Aurora then noticed the scar on the boy's head was confused about how that got there. It was clear that everyone was happy to see him but then watched Sirius' mood drop. It looked like when he first froze after he was looking for something. Sirius asked the boy why he wasn't there in the room, and the boy began talking faster than Aurora had ever heard anyone talk. Something about how it was only blood family and loads of apologies. 

Aurora was then distracted by the rumbling crowd behind the gate. Everyone was once screaming questions, but now weren't saying much. It looked as if they were trying to listen in to the conversation that was happening between Sirius and the weird group of people. Aurora started to scan the crowd when noticed the small boy with blue hair staring back at her. Aurora just stared back before Sirius blocked her view went to go talk to the boy. 

Aurora just stood there afraid as now the little boy wasn't the only person who noticed her presence. It started with the glasses boy who then told the man with the scars on his face who then told the woman with orange hair. Sirius then gestured Aurora to come towards him, and not knowing what else to do, she obeyed. Aurora felt Sirius pick her back up and introduced her as Aurora Black. 

The confusion on the group's faces was shared by the crowd behind them. Aurora watched as many people started rapidly writing things down and took pictures of her in Sirius' arms. Aurora hid her face in the man's chest out of fear. She heard the group asking many questions and a smaller voice saying that Aurora doesn't even look like Sirius. Aurora then picked up something about her being the godsister of somebody. 

From her short experience in this world, Aurora just wanted to go back to her Mama and in the afterlife. 


	3. The Future is as Bright as a Star

The confusion was cleared from Harry, Remus, Nymphadora's heads as Sirius explained the whole ordeal to them during his first visit back. The situation may be understood by those close to Sirius and Aurora, but that doesn't deny the fact that hundreds of people saw Sirius walk out of the Department of Mysteries with a little girl that no one has ever seen before. This, of course, started speculation. 

The news reporters came up with any situation possible. Some say that Sirius had relations with another woman before he had passed, and this was a popular theory among many across the wizarding community mostly due to the fact that it made the most sense. This theory was quickly shot down by Harry when he was walking in Ministry for Auror training as he couldn't control his anger as he was being bombarded about questions. 

"Sirius obviously did not sleep around with some lady and end up with a daughter, if he did, how did the daughter even get into the Room of Death without the mother? And the girl looks about two or three years old for Merlin's sake! Sirius fell through the Veil FOUR years ago!" _\- Harry Potter (The Boy Who Lived) Depending on the young girl's birth date, the timelines could match up for this theory to work. Looks like we would need more answers from those who lie close with Mr. Black._

Sirius looked up from the news article, "Harry, mate, you have to stop being so hot-headed. Control yourself, you are going to expose the whole situation. If you can't control yourself, hold off from Auror training." Harry was pacing the floor thinking about how he had a similar conversation with Angelina Johnson four years ago. He wanted to defend himself by saying that he was only sticking up for Sirius due to the reporters calling him nasty things. But, as the Angelina memory flashed through his head and seeing where not controlling himself got him, he decided to just keep the reply to himself. Harry began to laugh to himself as the memory slowly faded away in his head, and Harry replied, "Yeah, I'll probably take a break anyways. I think I need it. You know? To spend more time with you and Ginny." 

_"And Me!! You want to spend time with me too!"_ A little voice chimed behind the newspaper in Sirius' lap. 

"Ah yes, how could I ever forget THE Aurora Celeste Black," Harry answered while picking up Aurora and spinning her around. Celeste became a part of Aurora's name when Sirius wanted to add a middle name. He noticed how she was always fascinated by the sky, especially at night. Sirius was thinking about choosing the name, Sky, but figured that it doesn't quite match. Sirius brought up his dilemma during a dinner with him, Remus, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry and Ron weren't much help coming up with names like Star or Clouds. Many good names were tossed across the table, some not so good as others, but Hermione brought up, "What about Celeste? Its root is celestial in Old French, and celestial comes from the Latin word, Caelum, all meaning heavenly or sky. You met Aurora in the heavens, I guess you could call it that, and she loves the sky." 

"You could've just explained that Celeste meant heavenly and sky and I would have agreed and I didn't all of that but I think I'm going to go with Celeste. Aurora Celeste Black. I like it, thanks Hermione," Sirius announced excitedly knowing that finally taken off of his shoulders. 

***

It has been a couple of months since Sirius and Aurora returned from the Veil and many things have changed since then. Sirius, Aurora, and Harry had all moved into a cottage on a hill not too far from the Burrow. The mystery about Aurora and Sirius coming out of the Room of Death died down because people were getting bored due to not getting the answers they wanted. With this, Harry was finally able to return back to Auror training. 

Sirius felt quite proud of himself, so far, he was able to keep the promises that he had made. He was finally able to provide Harry with a proper family and he was taking care of both Harry and Aurora. Although, that last promise he made was coming out to be a struggle thanks to the surprises that Aurora has been throwing his way. 

The first one being was that Aurora was no longer that shy, anxious little girl who barely like to talk unless it was necessary like she was when everyone first met her. Now, she was outgoing, adventurous, and definitely a chatterbox. There were moments when Sirius first started taking care of her that he wished that she would talk to him more and would be more open to doing fun things with him. As Aurora became more and more comfortable around him, maybe Sirius took early Aurora for granted only wishing for some peace and quiet every once in a while. 

The second part stressed Sirius out the most. Sirius, Remus, and Tonks often enjoyed trying to predict what Hogwarts house their kids would be in. During these debates, Sirius realized that Aurora could possibly be a squib. Just because she was in the wizarding afterlife, doesn't mean that the magical blood in her was active. His stress was put down when he was chasing Aurora around the cottage during a game of Snitch and Seeker when Aurora cornered herself, but she disappeared. The stress of not knowing if Aurora was a squib or not rested within Sirius, but another stressful factor entered. _Having to deal with a child with uncontrollable magic._ Aurora's magic proved itself to be quite powerful when Harry came home early with Aurora in his arms. This meaning that Aurora had apparated to Harry just because she felt threatened with no place to run. Sirius was proud of Aurora for her magic being so powerful at yet, so a young age but told her that she needed to try and control it because if an incident went wrong, she could be in grave danger. That last part frightened Aurora a great deal and Harry quickly picked up on this and comforted her by telling her the story about when he was being chased and ended up on the top of his school's building. Sirius got quite a laugh out of it and beamed, "Looks like Aurora is turning out to be just like you Harry." Despite the fear that was instilled within her, Aurora never felt happier when she heard that last sentence. 

Aurora's favorite bedtime stories were hearing all the adventures that Harry went on during his time at Hogwarts and hearing how powerful of a wizard he was. Sirius was always there to listen to the stories that Harry would tell and would always be fascinated by how incredible his godson was. Sometimes Sirius would be more invested than Aurora was. All she wanted was to become just like Harry so she could tell her stories to younger family members and have Sirius next to her being so proud of her. Aurora often mentioned how it was in her name for her to follow in Harry's footsteps. Her dream job, Auror, was in her name, and her dream Hogwart's house was in her name as well. "In my name, there is the sound roar in it, and what do lions do? They roar. And what animal represents the Gryffindor house? The lion." Aurora explained to anyone who listened. Aurora had her dreams and her life planned out, which was basically to become a mini-Harry, and she wasn't going to let anyone or anything step in her way. 

Aurora was very excited for bedtime tonight, but Harry was caught up with training that he wouldn't be able to come home on time to tell her a story. Yet, another thing was planned for tonight which Aurora loves. Sirius called out to her and they climbed on to the cottage roof and Aurora climbed into Sirius' lap and Sirius wrapped his arms around Aurora. She always enjoyed being in his arms, they provided her warmth on nights like these where it was chilly, but she always felt safe in his arms. Sirius started to point out different constellations and what moon phase it was because he knew both of those things by heart. This wasn't the first time the two went out stargazing on the roof, but every time blew Aurora's mind away because the stars were different every night. 

"See how the moon has a small chunk missing? It is because the moon is now waning which means that it is losing pieces from the full moon. What does that mean Ari?" Sirius asked. 

"It means we have to be extra nice to Uncle Moony!! Ooh! We should bring him chocolate Paddy!" Aurora exclaimed. 

"That's a great idea. We will deliver it when Harry comes back alright? Speaking of Harry," Sirius explained while pointing towards a constellation and carefully pointing out each star to Aurora making sure that she didn't get lost. "This constellation is the Leo constellation and when it appears, it means that Harry and I's birthdays are coming up. Also, the Leo constellation is known for being a lion." 

"A lion? Like Gryffindor!" noted Aurora. She saw Sirius' head nod with an approving smile then watched him look up at the stars. Aurora looked up as well in amazement at how beautiful the sky looked at night. As much as Aurora loved hearing the stories of when Harry went out and fought a dragon at fourteen years old, she also loved being in Sirius' lap and arms looking up at the stars. She felt safe, happy, and content, and with those feelings coursing through her body she eventually learned into Sirius and fell asleep.


	4. The House Called Home

_And just to relive the start_

_Aurora was being rushed through a hallway. One with black bricks all along the sides. She was being carried by someone as they continued to go somewhere. But, from Aurora's view, she could only see the person who was carrying her. It was her mother._

_The two had reached the room that they were rushing to. Once her mother had entered, commotion seemed to break out in the room. People were screaming and spells were being shot at the mother with her child in her arms. After quite a fight, Aurora's mother had reached a rock arch that had something in between. Aurora could see two hands wrap around her mother's shoulders and felt herself being released from her mother's arms. It seemed as she was going in the direction of the rock arch and-_

"Aurora! Wake up! Come on!" 

Aurora felt herself being shaken by someone. It was a voice that she recognized. A voice that belonged to her best friend. Teddy Lupin. 

Aurora was no longer a little girl. She was now eleven years old. Aurora likes to believe that now looks more like her mother. Or from what she has seen. Pad never talked about her mother at all. The only memory that Aurora can go off of was from the repeating nightmare that she gets every once in a while. It was hard to tell what her mother looked like as it seemed as if she was in distress, and not once in the scene could Aurora see what her mother looked like in a neutral state. Yet, Aurora knew that she had to resemble her mother in some way. 

"Aurora if you don't get up, I will hop on the train by myself and say you can't go to Hogwarts anymore and you will never be in the Gryffindor house ever!" Teddy exclaimed. 

Right. Today was the first day of Hogwarts for Teddy and Aurora. This seemed to jolt Aurora awake. She popped out of her bed out of excitement, grabbed her newly fitted wand from Ollivander's and her trunk, and raced out of her room towards the living room calling her owl, Calypso, to follow. 

"HEY! Wait for me!" Teddy screamed, but Aurora was already out of her room and had reached the living room leaving Teddy behind. 

There in the living room sat the people who she loved and adored so much. Uncle Moony and Aunty Tonks, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Ginny, and of course Pad. Aurora smiled in excitement at the people in the room before being greeted by a small hug on the leg. The giver of the hug happened to be James Sirius. Standing right next to James were Albus and Rose. Aurora leaned down to give the three a huge hug, but couldn't help but notice that there were two missing. 

"Wait, where are Lily and Hugo?" Aurora questioned. 

"Oh, they are with my mother. This is already a pretty big group to take to the train station and we figured that it would be too much trouble to bring the babies along" Ginny responded. 

Aurora nodded in agreement. Teddy had finally caught up and was now standing next to Aurora. The two had been dreaming about going to Hogwarts for the longest time. They had planned out what their lives were going to be like once they had reached the school. Aurora's was to be in the Gryffindor House, play seeker (preferably in her first year), and be the best in the class for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Teddy's was to be in Gryffindor of Hufflepuff and he didn't quite have a straight plan like Aurora, but he just wanted to be able to make friends and become a Prefect and Head Boy. 

"Harry might as well give me your Gryffindor tie because we all know that I'm going to be in the Gryffindor Home. It is in my name." Aurora proudly said. 

"Aurora love, it is called the Gryffindor House not home. Also, you don't even know if you are going to be in the Gryffindor House." Hermione corrected the young ecstatic girl. 

"I'm aware, but Harry says that Hogwarts is like your home so might as well just call it home as it will be. There is no way that I am not going to be in Gryffindor." There was no changing Aurora's mind on what house she was going to be sorted into. Her mind was set. 

"That reminds me, let's finalize these sorting bets before we leave because once we leave my house there is no changing." Sirius addressed to the group. The house bets were things that the group has been making ever since the two had gotten their letters a couple of months back. For Teddy, it was a mix between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff, yet it seemed that there were more leaning towards Hufflepuff which Remus did fancy at all. For Aurora, all bets were on Gryffindor and her bet was almost cut off because almost no one disagreed at all. The one person that seemed to go against the grain by saying any other house other than Gryffindor for Aurora was Hermione. If Hermione was wrong, she would give 50 Galleons to every person. However, if Hermione was right, she would receive 50 Galleons from everyone. 

"Hermione if you want to change your bet and save your money, I would recommend doing it now," Ron said in fear of losing that much money for a bet. Agreement was spread across the room, but Hermione was not changing her mind as she began, 

"I think we should stop off at Gringotts before we go because you will all owe me some money." Shouts were spread across the living room, specifically from Ginny and Nymphadora. Teddy and Aurora were on the floor from laughing and the children were covering their ears while James was trying to help the two get up, but they were already out of control. 

***

The group had finally reached the train station. Nymphadora was staying close to Teddy, soaking in her last moments with him before she had to let go. Remus reassured his wife saying that Teddy will be totally fine and that he will be there for him. Yet, Nymphadora was still concerned for her two boys. She told the two to make sure to write to her and in a much lower volume told Remus to not forgot to take his Wolfsbane potion. 

Aurora watched the family in envy as Pad just seemed to be quite entertained by the Potter family. Finally, he started to discuss with Aurora about her plan when she reaches Hogwarts. Still nearby the Potter family, Harry commented, 

"That plan sounds awfully familiar doesn't it?" Sirius laughed and brushed it off.

"Well yeah, I want to be just like you Harry!" Aurora said with a smile spread across her face. Everyone gave Harry and Aurora a smile of adoration but Ron's looked like it was out of pity. Aurora didn't notice the smile from Ron but was only focusing on the joy that filled her as she got a smile of approval from Pad. 

Teddy's and Aurora's trunks were loaded onto the train and it was finally time to say goodbye. The two were getting the warmest hugs and the best of wishes from everyone. Aurora was now sharing a hug with Sirius and exclaimed,

"I promise to make you proud Pad! I will make sure I do." 

"I know you will, now go on, make Hogwarts your home," Sirius said with tears in his eyes. 

Aurora nodded gave Sirius one last quick hug and boarded the train with Teddy and Uncle Moony. They all waved their goodbyes to those who were on the station as the train began to leave Platform 9 and 3/4's. 

Remus left the compartment after buying Aurora and Teddy candy to go and talk to other students on the train. This left the two kids to talk. It would seem as if Teddy and Aurora would converse about what they were most excited for Hogwarts as they always did. Yet, the pair was hit with fear as they approached the school. Conversations went on about what could possibly go wrong, or their worst fears about going to Hogwarts. Before they could drive themselves so far into fear that they would ask to have the train turn around and send them home, another pair walked up to their compartment. 

"I can see that you guys are first years just like us! I'm Ariana Dolohov and that's Thomas Rookwood. We have more but they didn't feel like greeting our fellow classmates." Ariana said with a smirk forming at the side of her face. Ariana had jet black hair with a mean face that was shown even if she had the brightest smile on. Thomas had curly brown hair and didn't quite have the built-in mean look on his face, but his association with Ariana was enough to tell Aurora these were not friendly people. 

Harry had warned that if a group of kids cockily walk up to you on the train ride and introduce themselves to not trust them. Although, from Aurora's understanding that is how Ron and Harry met Hermione. As much as Aurora wanted to become a mini-Harry, and meeting a life-long friend on the train was a step to becoming him, she understood that these were not the people to befriend. 

Ariana and Thomas looked at Teddy and Aurora as if they were waiting for something. The thing that they were waiting for was clearly the pair's names. 

"I'm Edward Lupin, but you can call me Teddy." Teddy shared with a welcoming, friendly, genuine smile. The pair in the doorway snickered as if they knew something, and the bright smile that once was spread across Teddy's face had dimmed to a face of wanting the conversation to end.

"I'm Aurora Celeste Black, but Aurora is just fine." Aurora quickly said to try to take the attention away from clearly hurt Teddy. This definitely took the attention away from Teddy as Thomas began, 

"I'm sorry, did you say Black?" 

"Of course, I didn't say white." Aurora snapped back. A look of confusion was shared between Dolohov and Rookwood, but as the smirk formed on Ariana's face again, she said, 

"Alright Black, see you Slytherin." 

"What? I'm going to be in Gryffindor what are you talking about?" Aurora questioned. She now felt suddenly insecure thinking that she was radiating the idea that she was Slytherin that these two people she never met before were able to jump to the conclusion. 

"I see, you are one of Sirius', understandable. Well, I think it's time that the Black name comes back to where it belongs. In Slytherin." Thomas remarked. It was now clear to Aurora that she had never asked Sirius about his family. She wished that she had now. 

"It was nice meeting you both. Looking forward to getting to know you throughout our seven years, especially you Aurora." Ariana finished. 

The fear Aurora and Teddy had instilled in themselves before the conversation felt confirmed. The two had sat in silence for the rest of the train ride. 

***

The train had arrived and when everyone began to head off, a voice began to call everyone.

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here!" called a big man with curly hair and a long beard. From the stories that were told, Aurora and Teddy were able to understand that this was Hagrid. 

"Why hello there Aurora and Teddy, look awfully big from when I saw yer' in the pictures I last got," Hagrid told the two while gathering all of the first years. Aurora and Teddy gave Hagrid a big smile but were not ready to talk as the two were still quite scared about going to Hogwarts. 

Hagrid had led all of the first years onto boats. Teddy and Aurora went into the same boat and had shared a boat with another first year that went by the name of Matthew Hulpast. 

The fear that once coursed through the pair's veins had now dissolved as they approached a big castle that they would soon call home. They looked at each other with excited smiles as this was the moment that they were waiting for. Aurora Celeste Black and Teddy Remus Lupin had made it to Hogwarts. 

Once the boats had reached the castle, they were greeted by Uncle Moony who led them into the castle. Teddy and Aurora stayed in front of the crowd of students with Ariana and Thomas's group treading behind them. 

Moony had described the four houses and looked in the direction of Aurora and Teddy when saying Gryffindor. He soon went into the great hall leaving the first years outside for a short while. Aurora and Teddy looked back to the group of kids that would be soon their classmates. They looked to the right of them where stood Ariana and Thomas talking to two other kids. 

Uncle Moony came through the two Great Hall doors and gestured for the first years to follow him. Aurora and Teddy looked in awe of the place seeing how it looked more magical in person compared to the stories that were told. Although they felt safe seeing Uncle Moony and having each other by their side, the pair couldn't help but feel intimidated by the staring faces sitting down at the tables. They had reached a stool with a hat on it. The hat began to sing, 

_"Oh Hogwarts is the home_ _to witches and wizards_

_But the houses determine his or her herd._

_Gryffindor, bravery and courage is what you need_

_Where they will fight until they bleed._

_Hufflepuff, where family and friends come first_

_Along with a hard-working thirst_

_Ravenclaw, intelligence is required_

_Where a witty brain is desired_

_Slytherin, ambitious and cunning_

_Where their work may be stunning._

_Come and see_

_What your Hogwarts' House will be!"_

The crowd irrupted with cheers for the hat. The first years clapped along, but most seemed to be scared. This included Teddy and Aurora. Aurora was now at the part that she has been basing her whole life on. 

Moony began to explain that he will call the surname, then the first name of the students. 

"When your name is called, please come up to the stool and sit down. I will then place the hat on your head and it will sort you." Remus explained. 

"Amuck, Jessica" after a bit of waiting, the hat had announced that she was sorted into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table started to cheer and Aurora couldn't wait until that was her. Only two names were called before, 

"Black, Aurora." whispers erupted from the Hall. When Aurora had sat down, she realized that the source of whispers seemed to come from the Slytherin Table and Ariana Dolohov's group. Uncle Moony placed the hat on Aurora's head. 

"I see bravery and courage, in this one. Yes indeed. I also see the want to achieve something, yes something you want to achieve very deeply. A need to prove yourself I understand." The hat recited on her head. 

Aurora nodded passionately feeling relieved that this sounded like Gryffindor traits. She gave Teddy a smile as he was passionately waiting to see her live her dream of being in Gryffindor. 

"It seems you will fit best in,

_SLYTHERIN"_

Aurora's eyes widened to a point that she never felt before. Aurora felt as if her heart had dropped so far that it was no longer in her body. She heard the Slytherin table erupted with cheers and starting chanting something along the lines of "the Blacks are back," but Aurora didn't care. 

She looked at Teddy in a panic not knowing what to do. Teddy, however, was looking down and Aurora wasn't able to read his expression. Aurora looked at Professor Moony, or Uncle Lupin, her mind was in so much distress that she couldn't even form a proper thought. However, it felt like he was hiding behind the paper of names. He began,

"Aurora, head towards the Slytherin table so we can continue with the ceremony." It was in a tone that Aurora hadn't heard him talk in. She began to make her way towards the table cheering and chanting. Aurora looked back at Uncle Moony and caught an expression of concern before making eye contact with the person sitting in the headmaster's chair. 

An older lady, frail with glasses and a dark green robe. This was Minnie. Or Professor McGonagall. Beloved across the people that Aurora grew up with. The headmaster was looking at Aurora clapping and smiling. 

A smile that could Aurora could see right through. It was a smile that was hiding an expression that wasn't happy. Before Aurora could figure out the expression that was behind the smile she had already made it to the Slytherin table. 

Aurora's heart couldn't help but feel content from all the warm welcomes that she received from the Slytherin House. However, her heart felt empty knowing that she wasn't going to be welcomed home to Gryffindor. Or what was supposed to be home. 


	5. Broken Dreams

Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff, and that kid they shared the boat with, Matthew, was sorted into Ravenclaw. As they said on the train, Ariana Dolohov and her whole group were sorted into Slytherin. Ariana's group consisted of Thomas Rookwood, Marius Macnair, and Carnelian Carrow. That is how they introduced themselves to Aurora in the common room. However, when they were at the feast and were called up to be sorted, they were called by other names. Aurora figured that the group collectively decided to not use their surnames and just used their middle names. 

Teddy had received a letter from home and decided to read it with Aurora. The letter consisted of congratulations from everyone. Many people were talking about their bets with Teddy. Well, the whole letter consisted of just Teddy. It was addressed to Teddy, but it did say "Dear Teddy and Aurora," Even though her name was in the salutation, the only person who addressed her, was Hermione. Aurora just couldn't understand why Sirius never said anything to her. Even though she didn't make it into the proper house, that doesn't mean that she doesn't exist. Why can't Sirius be as proud of her and everything she does as he does with Harry? 

"Do you want to go to the library to write back to them?" Teddy asked. 

"You can, I'm going back to the common room. I have to work on my History of Magic essay." Aurora mumbled, clearly upset. 

"Hey, just because things aren't going to plan does not mean you can just mope around. We are supposed to be having fun, and you are doing the exact opposite of that. Sure, you aren't in the right house. Who cares? Aurora, you are just wasting your time when you can be having so much fun." Snapped Teddy. Aurora just stared at him trying to think what to say. She had never heard her best friend lecture her like a parent. After a buildup of thoughts and frustration, Aurora fumed, 

"You just don't understand Teddy!" She stormed away leaving Teddy alone in the courtyard. 

***

The argument did do damage to the two's friendship, but that wasn't the reason why Teddy and Aurora began to separate. Teddy began to become closer to those in his house and around him. Yet, Aurora could only dream to separate from the Slytherins in her year. It eventually got to the point where Teddy no longer would stick by her side like the first few months at Hogwarts. 

Along with losing her best friend, being sorted into the wrong house, another part of the plan fell through, Aurora wasn't on the Quidditch team in her first year. This doesn't mean the Aurora was bad at flying as she practiced with Harry as soon as she was big enough to fit on a broom. It was just that she didn't stand out from the rest to be good enough to be on the Quidditch team. The Slytherin team was also not in need of a new seeker as the Gryffindor team was during Harry's first year. 

Aurora did talk to the captain of the Quidditch team who denied her but told her to come back when she was old enough. Aurora was just stuck with watching Quidditch matches. Although, eventually she decided to stop watching as Ariana's group just loved to bother her. 

It was something about her name, her surname specifically. The last name Black just seemed to stand out to them. Aurora just didn't know why. It was something to do with the fact of her family history. When Aurora went back for Christmas break, Sirius was not open to talking about it and walked away from her clearly not wanting the subject to be brought up again. However, Tonks had told her it was probably just because Sirius' brother was in Slytherin, and she was about to say more before Lupin cut her off. He had told her that if they ever start bothering her over her name, to call him. As much as Aurora would love the protection of Uncle Moony to have Ariana's group stop bothering her, she didn't want to have Remus as her guardian. That is just embarrassing. 

***

Aurora had accepted that she couldn't hold Teddy back from having fun. Her low energy and little to no want to be there continued throughout her first year. There was one day, for the most part, where she seemed like her normal cheery, talkative self. On her birthday. It was early March, although it wasn't known when her actual birthday was, everyone just went to the day that she returned back from the Veil. 

Aurora walked out of her common room expecting it to be a normal day as she hasn't told anyone in her house when her birthday was. They didn't deserve to know anyways. However, Teddy had surprised her outside of her common room and stuck by her side the whole day. She had received presents during breakfast. Tonks and Remus had given her a chocolate cake. Around the time that she was going to eat the cake, she found her Uncle Moony at her side ready to dive in. Hermione, Ron, and their family had given her a treat from "Weasley Wizard Wheezes." The Potter family had given her a book that gave her tips and tricks about Quidditch. On the book, it had a note with Harry's handwriting "To the future Slytherin Seeker." For the first time at her time at Hogwarts, Aurora finally felt content with herself. There was one thing missing though, 

_Any present from Pads._

Aurora did wonder how he would give her a present as the tradition for her birthday with Pads was to go out to Diagon Alley and have her choose as many things as the age she has turned. Aurora tried to not think about it too much as the day wasn't over yet. She decided to be grateful for the presents that she received. 

As the day ends, no present of Pads was received. Aurora was about to go to sleep soaking in the best day at Hogwarts she has ever had, when she noticed a tan owl flying her way. It was Calypso, and she was holding a package. On the package was a note that was clearly written by Sirius that stated, "To my twelve-year-old star." The package contained twelve items that were from Diagon Alley. A new robe, a locket with her initials on it that had an extension charm on it, four books that Aurora didn't take much interest in, lastly, five things from Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Although Aurora didn't see the use of certain items, she was thankful that at least she got something from Sirius. 

***

It didn't surprise Aurora, but it still hurt that Teddy sticking by her side was only something for her birthday. She found herself just sitting in her dorm doing any homework that was assigned, but then she would find herself with a load of free time. The free time was filled with walks around the castle, so sneaking out a place where there aren't loads of people to go on a fly on a stolen school broom. Aurora was on a walk around lost in her own thoughts and unknowingly walked into a corridor that she hasn't been to before. Probably because it was abandoned. 

There she saw Ariana, Thomas, Marius, and Carnelian sitting in a circle. They were saying some incantation that Aurora hadn't heard before. Aurora didn't know what exactly the group was trying to do, but she did know that this was some form of dark magic. 

"HEY!" Aurora shouted while drawing her wand at the group. She knew that if she was successful at defeating the group, Aurora would finally get her dream.

"Cute, very Gryffindor-y. As much as I want to be frightened by you, your ability in the werewolf's class comforts me" Ariana taunted with the same smirk she had when she introduced herself on the train. 

"FLIPENDO!" with the intent of pushing Ariana down the empty corridor for insulting her Uncle Moony. However, the charm did nothing other than lightly push her shoulder back. The group stood silently for a second before beginning to laugh. The laugh shared brought every person to the ground and their laughs, giggles, and cackles echoing throughout the hall. This noise attracted the attention of Professor Lupin. He began in a calm, but yet strict voice, 

"I hope you all are aware that this corridor is to be left empty. Unless you are able to give me some kind of excuse for not being here I would glad to send you to your head of house, Heglum. So I would start..." Remus' sentence faded as he noticed that Ariana was the one that wasn't joining the group in laughter. He began,

"Were they making trouble to you for being a part of the Black line? I told you to tell me if-" 

"Oh no, she was with us. We were practicing the Knockback Jinx that you taught us a month ago. Black is a bit slow, so we were just helping her and it rebounded back onto her. That's why we were all laughing. I didn't even know that we were in a forbidden corridor." Interrupted Ariana in a tone that Remus Lupin had known too well. 

"I know that's not what actually happened. Give me your wands. Now." He demanded as the five handed over their wands. The professor incanted, 

" _Prior Incantato!"_ Aurora's wand held to the story Ariana had told. Aurora watched as the spell ever so slightly nudged Uncle Moony's shoulder. _Pathetic._ She thought as it was embarrassing enough to be caught, but even more embarrassing to have a spell that you have been working on for so long to come out so weak. In front of the Professor who taught it to you. 

The wands of the other four, came out to be the curse, "Confringo." Fear instilled throughout Aurora as she watched him barely be able to protect himself in time. He turned to the group, 

"This is dark magic, that I know that you four, based off your looks, don't have the correct intention for them," remarked Lupin. 

"How do you know that off of our looks? We are just as innocent, or even more than her." Ariana replied trying to sound dumbfounded but was clearly failing.

"Yeah, our parents were never sent to Azkaban" Thomas added. 

"First, it was a misunderstanding that Sirius was sent to Azkaban," Lupin said pulling Aurora close knowing that this may get very personal for her. "Second, that is quite ironic for you to say, _Rookwood."_

For the first time ever, Aurora had seen the group stand completely still. In fear. The looks they shared were filled with confusion. Out of Aurora's amusement, Ariana was the most shocked not even taking her eyes off of Uncle Moony, as she began,

"How did you-" 

"Oh please, don't play dumb Dolohov. I fought in the war, I know what your parents have done in the past. I know what they looked like. Marius and Thomas are almost spitting images of their fathers. I can see each of your parent's features on your faces. Everyone who fought in the war knows, even Headmaster McGonagall knows. She just wants to give you a chance to become something else than your parents." Remus commented, he held up their wands and continued, 

"However, today's incident looks like you all want to go down that path your parents did." 

Aurora wanted to laugh watching Uncle Moony destroy the group that she feared. It gave her a sense of comfort that they can be defeated. Uncle Moony handed them their wands and asserted, 

"Just remember, I know who you all really are. Hold this information with great care as if I catch this behavior again, you will all be wishing your parents away to Azkaban. Head your way towards your head of house, and I will be taking away fifty points from Slytherin." He then turned to Aurora and said, 

"I won't be giving you a punishment, as you seemed to have good intentions. But, meet me in my classroom after all your classes are finished at least three times a week. From watching you grow up, I know you have great magic abilities. You just have to learn." Aurora smiled as Uncle Moony was back to his regular caring and calm tone. At least she had something to do after school now. 

Marius made a gagging noise at the scene, and commented, "Tutoring three times a week with you!? Sounds like a punishment to me." 

"Take another 10 points. Head to Heglum's, I will be close to follow to explain what happened to Professor Heglum." Remus added as the group decided to close their mouths knowing the consequences if they continued to lose more points for their house. Uncle Moony and Ariana's group started walking in the direction of Professor Heglum's classroom. The sign of the group leaving her in the corridor probably meant that Aurora could head back to her common room.

Aurora was sitting in the common room practicing the levitating charm that she was finally getting a hang of when the group that she had encountered earlier today stormed in. The book she was levitating dropped quickly on the table as Aurora was startled. Ariana came right up to her face and fumed,

"You know Black, we were trying to be nice. Trying to be welcoming as your bloodline is back where it belongs. Seems like you adapted to the wrong type, maybe you should have spent more time with your father alone. Seems like Harry Potter is rubbing off on him. Also, _how's that dream of becoming Harry Potter going for you? Huh, Aurora?"_


End file.
